


Part of the Story

by fandomlver



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, Well they all appear anyway, completely unplanned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlver/pseuds/fandomlver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are part of the glory, part of the fame. We are part of the story, part of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



> Wasn't planning this one; it hit me listening to the song for the second time. Enjoy.  
> Batgirl, thanks for running a brilliant exchange and for the encouragement.

Ashley was standing at the front of the Bridge, watching Earth get slowly larger on the viewscreen; they were travelling slowly, none of them quite ready to give this up yet. She'd been watching it for a while, vaguely aware of the others moving around behind her, but she was alone now.

Or, at least, she was until Zhane wandered in, chewing on what he kept calling an apple, though it didn't taste anything like an apple to her.

"Hey." He glanced at the screen, leaning against the console beside her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" 

"Just thinking."

"Doesn't look like just thinking to me."

She smiled, still watching Earth. "How long have you been a Ranger, Zhane?"

"Thr - five years. We didn't actually fight until KO35 was attacked, but we had our morphers."

"And everyone knew who you were?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"No one on Earth knows who we are. It's kept secret on purpose."

Zhane frowned. "Everyone in your town saw us morph yesterday."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed quietly. "They did."

He considered for a moment before shrugging. "It'll be ok. Catch." He tossed her a second not-apple, grinning at her reluctant smile.

 

DECA started picking up transmissions a little later. Ashley flicked from station to station, watching as news shows endlessly debated the Rangers and their identities. Everyone in Angel Grove was being interviewed, it seemed like, and everyone had an opinion.

"I always thought there was something weird about them," one of the girls from her French class said.

"They never really talked to other people," a boy from Carlos' team said, "always missing things and running off."

"They saved the world," Bulk said before walking away.

She couldn't find clips of their families, and no one seemed to have connected them to Justin, probably because he didn't live in Angel Grove anymore. Without Justin there was little chance of them finding any of the older teams, at least.

She was still watching when the others wandered in. "Hey." TJ dropped into one of the seats, watching as the news cycled around again. "What's going on?"

She gestured towards the screen. "We morphed in the open. Now they know who we are."

"DECA," Carlos said, "can you contact any of the former Rangers?"

DECA whirred for a moment. "I am in contact with Justin," she said after a minute.

" _Hey, guys_ ," Justin added.

"Hi Justin," Ashley said in relief. "You all right?"

" _I don't have the press camped outside my house_ ," he said with a grin. " _And no one's caught on to Tommy and the others. I think we're safe right now._ "

"How are our families?" Cassie asked.

Ashley glanced up as Andros joined her, sliding his hand into hers; he smiled sideways at her, looking back at the screen as the clip of Bulk played again.

" _They're managing_ ," Justin said after a moment. " _Press is all over them, but they're managing. I called your parents a couple times, Cassie, and yours, Ashley, but I haven't gone to see them._ "

"Don't," TJ ordered him. "We'll try and keep this as contained as possible. Don't expose yourself to anything you don't have to. What about Tommy and the others?"

" _Adam got to see Carlos' parents yesterday evening, before the press had really settled in. The others are staying away as much as they can._ "

"Good," Carlos said quietly. "Were they ok?"

" _Worried about you. All your parents are. But they're fine_." He grinned suddenly, the sound audible over the comm line. " _They've got police guards and everything._ "

Andros nodded once, sharply. "Keep yourself out of things if you can, Justin."

" _Don't worry, no one's remembered me yet. Take care, guys._ "

Andros turned to look at the others. "What do you want to do?"

"You can still come back to KO35," Zhane offered. "If you want."

"We can't just leave, Zhane," Carlos told him.

"Yeah, I figured. Offer's there, though."

TJ straightened, looking around at the team he'd once led. "Let's go."

They landed outside the Surf Spot; it was as good a place as any, and well away from any of their houses. For a brief moment they were unobserved, and Ashley squeezed Andros' hand before stepping away from him. Someone noticed them, someone shouted, and within seconds they were surrounded, people pushing and shouting and yelling questions. There were news vans, too, and within moments there were cameras and microphones pointing at them.

Ashley recognised Adelle, and Bulk and Skull, and people from school or from around town. Some were whispering, some were pointing; a few were smiling proudly. She made sure to acknowledge Bulk and Skull, and they both beamed happily.

Andros was fielding questions, attempting to explain as reasonably as possible, but the crowd were shouting over each other, not listening, and he was struggling. TJ and Zhane were at his shoulders, watching the crowd, and Carlos was hovering next to Cassie and Karone.

Ashley caught Tanya's eye in the crowd, smiling faintly as she saw Adam next to her. Tanya grinned at her; Adam nodded solemnly.

Ashley took a sudden step forward; she heard TJ's hiss as he shifted to try and cover her, heard Andros trail off into silence. The people nearest to her fell silent; further away, Bulk and Skull started shushing people, and Adelle was quieting people in her part of the crowd.

When it was quiet enough to be heard, Ashley spoke.

"We aren't the first."

She wasn't sure where she was going with this, but after a moment - and an approving nod from Tanya - she went with it.

"Earth has been served by many Rangers over the years. Some of us are from here. Some of us -" She glanced at Andros and Zhane and Karone. "Some have come to help, when we needed it. Earth has never stood alone, and we never will. Us, here in front of you, we are a very tiny part of the story; only the most recent chapter."

She took a moment to think before continuing. The area was completely silent now, everyone focused on her.

"We showed you who we are because it was necessary. But we could not have protected you for as long as we have without the teams who came before." She looked around the people in front of her. "We won't be telling you who any of the others are, or were. That's one of our vows. And we will be passing our powers on, and you won't know those people, either. But just remember. We are always here, and we are always watching. You will never be unprotected."

She turned to Adelle, deliberately raising her voice. "I'm going to see my parents, but I'll be back later. Have some fries ready?"

"They'll be here," Adelle agreed. Turning on her heel, she added sharply, "Why's everyone hanging around in my parking lot? Don't y'all have places to be?"

"Yeah!" Skull added.

"Move on!" Bulk agreed.

The crowd started to disperse, most of them looking over their shoulders at the Rangers. A handful hung around, watching curiously.

Ashley watched Tanya and Adam leave before turning back to the others. "You're brilliant," Andros said sincerely, and she grinned. 

It turned into a full fledged laugh when Zhane picked her up, swinging her off her feet and around in a circle. Putting her down, he turned on Karone and kissed her quickly.

"Hey," Andros and Ashley protested simultaneously. Zhane grinned cheerfully and Karone smiled innocently.

"Come on." Ashley linked her arm through Andros', tugging him gently until he followed her. "Let's go meet my parents."


End file.
